


Lazy

by QueenViolet



Category: Alpha and Omega - Patricia Briggs
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, No Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenViolet/pseuds/QueenViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is playful, but Anna's being lazy.</p><p>(Warning: Undiluted fluff. ;D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story almost a year ago, during NaNoWriMo 09. It's been changed many times since then, but I'm finally happy with it. It hasn't been beta'd, but I think I caught everything I could without a microscope. :P
> 
> I'd love it if you'd review!

Anna woke up in an empty bed. She stretched, vaguely curious as to where Charles was, but she brushed it off in favor of being lazy for a while.

She snuggled deep into the warm blankets, curling up into a little ball to keep warm. She closed her eyes and drifted off a bit, smiling contently to herself.

~*~

When she woke up again, she heard him moving quietly towards the bedroom, shedding his coat as he went.

She didn't open her eyes when he entered the room, and although she knew that he knew that she was awake, she decided to pretend and see where it would lead. If he was in a playful mood, he might tease her for being lazy. If he was grumpy, she'd have to kick him out of the bedroom.

Charles's weight made the bed dip as he pulled off his boots and socks. She heard him change into his flannel pajamas. Anna definitely would've enjoyed the view, except for the fact that she had absolutely no desire to move at the moment. She was being lazy, and she didn't care how sexy her mate was: She wasn't moving unless there was a major emergency. Which there wasn't, obviously, since Charles was wearing pajamas. The man was proud, and wouldn't run out to save the world in his pajamas, no matter how cute his mate thought he looked in said pajamas.

He slipped into the bed behind her, and she yawned before rolling over to snuggle into his warm chest.

"Morning," he rumbled quietly.

"Die," she replied, and he laughed. "Slowly," she added, just so she could keep listening to his gorgeous laugh. She had never realized how fascinating a laugh could be until she'd met this unbelievably sexy man.

"And why would I do that, beautiful?" Charles purred in her ear. "Wouldn't you miss me?"

"Depends," she informed him through a yawn. "If you're gonna keep talking, I won't miss you." She moved a little bit closer, even though she was already as close as she could get. "So shut up and let me go back to sleep," she said in her best _'I'm an Omega, and although you're a dominant, you're going to listen to me or face the consequences' _voice.__

"I love it when you talk like that," he said, his voice gone all rough around the edges.

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, but her intimidating glare was interrupted by a huge yawn.

Charles laughed a bit. "Get some sleep, love. I'll be here to wear you out when you wake up."

She shivered in anticipation and drifted off to sleep.

Life was good.


End file.
